


Late Nights and Lo Mein

by tonystark (sneaks)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Tower, Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark-centric, lowkey mutual pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 08:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19247695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sneaks/pseuds/tonystark
Summary: Tony comforts the reader when she can’t sleep.





	Late Nights and Lo Mein

Another restless, anxious night begins to fade into morning, at least, as far as you can tell. Silent feet pad across the hardwood floor as irritated, red eyes scour the tower for any other living being up at this ungodly hour. Maybe some coffee still in the pot from the previous day, if you’re lucky.

“Hey,” Tony’s voice cuts through the darkness cloaking the living room, “What are you up to at this hour? I don’t usually see anyone up until around six.”

“Can’t sleep,” You mumble in response, slumping down into the seat across from him in the breakfast nook. You hold your head in your hands, heaving as uncontrollable thoughts race around your brain, causing increasing amounts of anxiety to bubble up.

“Something’s wrong.” His statement sounds like less of a sentence and more of an inquiry, but still persists, “What’s going on up in that brilliant head of yours?”

You shake your head lightly, “Nothing brilliant at the moment,” You meet his gaze for a moment, pointing a tired hand to your heavy head, “It’s like NASCAR in my brain right now.”

A small chuckle escapes his lips,”NASCAR?”

You nod slightly, “All the thoughts keep going around and around and no one ever stops. Nobody’s won yet, though, so if you wanna get a bet in regarding which of my anxiety inducing wormholes of thought is going to be the catalyst of my inevitable mental breakdown, now’s the time.”

“Y/N, only  _ I  _ can use such self deprecating language so loosely without being questioned. So prepare to be questioned.” Tony waits a moment, letting the comfortable silence of a moonlit breakfast nook sit between them as he examines your face for any signs of resilience regarding discussion of your emotions. “Before we start, I was about to order some takeout. We can get something else instead, if you’d like. Is there any food that strikes your fancy at the moment?” Tony’s soft, patient voice is music to your ears, though it only helps your headache a minuscule amount. The non-stop buzzing in your brain seems to only fuel the pounding in your skull.

“Are any places still open at this hour?”

“Whatever you need, I can make happen.” Tony reassures you, gazing over at you with those gentle brown eyes, “When was the last time you ate?”

“Probably yesterday. I think I had a granola bar around noon.”

He nods, “Takeout it is. Is Chinese okay?”

“I’ll go with a beef lo mein.”

Tony smiles, “Alright, FRIDAY, order my Chinese regular and add a beef lo mein and a combination fried rice.”

The two of you are neck deep in Chinese takeout when the food arrives, but Tony’s concern for you is still all too evident, “We’ve got our food now, so now let’s talk about what’s going on with you.” He meets your gaze as he swallows a spoonful of hot and sour soup, “What’s up?”

“I’m just… I don’t know, Tony.” Tony notices the shakiness in your voice and his own anxiety heightens, “Something’s happening but I don’t even know what it is. I haven’t been able to sleep for days and I’m running purely on coffee and the fear of making a mistake that could cost someone their life. Most nights I just lie in bed, staring at the ceiling until it begins to become light outside then go about my day normally.” You continue explaining, unable to meet Tony’s gaze as the fear of worrying someone else with your own internal plights to an extent that might cause them anxiety, too. But something about Tony’s demeanor and presence eases you just the slightest bit, something about  _ him  _ makes you feel like you can make yourself vulnerable for the first time in what feels like forever. Vulnerability is something you’re adamant on avoiding. You shovel another chopstick’s worth of lo mein into your mouth in an attempt to stop your incessant rambling.

After listening silently from the seat next to you on the couch, Tony places his bowl of soup down on the coffee table and gently removes the box of noodles from your iron grip. He takes your hands in his own and squeezes them tightly, shifting his body to face you. “Your knuckles were turning white,” He explains, keeping his eyes occupied by examining your small hands, “Just figured it’d be best to… Let you know I’m here for you. I’ve got your best interests in mind. Always.” He smiles up at you. “Is there anything else?”

“That I can think of right now? No.”

“Okay, well, I think I have a plan of action in mind. Would you like to hear it?” You nod in response, not breaking eye contact with Tony, “Well, right now we’ll finish this food and if you want to talk more we can, and if not we won’t talk. Then we’ll see if I can help you get to sleep with some of the techniques my doctor taught me to help combat my insomnia. If you can’t sleep, then we’ll watch your favorite movie or take a walk around Central Park or whatever you need to help ease your mind. And tomorrow morning I’ll call my therapist and get you an appointment with her. Her name is Dr. Caldwell and she’s wonderful.” He searches your face for any sign of reaction, “That’s all I got right now, but if you need a more concrete plan or want me to change something, I can do that, just let me know. If things don’t work out with Dr. Caldwell, then we can find you another therapist who will be a better fit, and-”

“Tony, your plan is perfect, and it’s certainly more than whatever I had in mind.” You smile softly at the overwhelming feeling of actually having someone looking out for you and your overall health. “It’s reassuring to know you have my back.”

“I’ve always got your back.” Tony replies, “Now, are you still hungry? If not I can wrap up the leftovers.”

You nod slightly, “Yeah, we should eat a little bit more.”

Tony lets go of your hands in response, reaching out for his unfinished bowl of soup. “Hey, it’s still warm.” He smiles at the realization.

The two of you eat in silence for a few minutes. Tony sets the bowl back on the coffee table, now finished. He turns to watch you munch happily on your container full of lo mein, his gaze fixed upon your beautiful profile. You turn to face him, a few noodles still hanging out of your mouth, but quickly gobble them down once you meet eyes with him, a small smile rising to your lips in an attempt to hide the slight embarrassment swelling inside and beginning to settle in the pit of your stomach.

“Hi.”

“Hi. Enjoying that lo mein, are we?”

“Very much. Enjoying the view, are we?”

He smiles gently, gazing out the window, “Very much. The early morning sun is one of my favorite sights.”

“What’s your favorite sight?”

Tony doesn’t miss a beat, “Seeing the people I love happy and well cared for.” He points a finger at you, “That includes you.” He explains sternly.

Both of you continue eating in a comfortable silence, but more specifically, a special type of silence saved for people who trust and care about each other. When he’s bathed in the soft glow of a morning sunrise, Tony looks more attractive than ever, the little white flecks in his beautiful chocolate colored eyes shining through like a beacon of hope in your current rocky situation. Like a light at the end of the tunnel. Tony is absolutely willing to guide you to that light when it seems like all hope is lost.

You elicit a loud yawn, stretching your hands upwards. “Sounds like someone’s finally tired.” Tony shoots a soft smile in your direction.

“Yeah, I suppose I can try getting some sleep again.” You place your container back on the coffee table. “I just… Don’t know if I can face all those thoughts again.”

Tony’s quick to devise an easy solution, “Well, I can stand guard and protect you from them, if you’d like.”

“My knight in shining Tom Ford,” You tease, despite the comfortable tank top and pajama bottoms Tony is donning at the moment. You relax into his warm embrace.

“Did you know cuddling releases oxytocin which helps relieve anxiety and-”

“Shh, Tony.” You cut him off, smiling, “I know. Now go to sleep.” Your eyes flutter shut and it takes a while, but within thirty minutes of settling into Tony’s arms, you’re sound asleep. He places a single kiss on your forehead and holds you just a little bit closer, never wanting to let you go.


End file.
